


Sex, fun &... Stiles Stilinski?

by droptheother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Danny Mahealani Knows Best, Idiots in Love, Jackson-Centric, M/M, POV Third Person, Pilot Jackson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Jackson?</p><p>Chłopak uniósł głowę, mrugając kilka razy. Dotarło do niego, że przestał mówić już jakiś czas temu i scena ta rozgrywa się tylko w jego głowie. To było niczym tortura.</p><p>- To był Stiles, Danny. Przespałem się ze Stilesem.</p><p>Mahealani nawet nie próbował być subtelny, kiedy pokazał swoją współczującą minę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Więc postanowiłam potorturować Was czymś innym. :> Co prawda to nie Sterek, a Stackson, ale co tam. :D Dopiero wczoraj wróciłam i myślę, że nazbierałam dużej ilości weny, żeby dzisiaj zabrać się za kolejny rozdział "Hey, hey, ho, ho, homophobia's got to go!" Mam też w głowie prawie całą historię na kolejnego Stereka, więc z pomysłami na nowe opowiadania nie jest źle. :) Miłego czytania!
> 
> Beta: najlepsza Pomyluna świata. <3
> 
> Tytuł: nieco przerobione "sex, drugs & rock'n'roll". 
> 
> PS. To pierwszy raz jak piszę w trzeciej osobie, więc wybaczcie, jeśli gdzieś tam nagle pojawi się przypadkiem narracja pierwszoosobowa.

Jak co rano, po każdych zawodach, Jackson Whittemore siedział w salonie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z:

a) potwornym bólem głowy,

b) wspomnieniem wyśmienitego seksu,

c) kubkiem świeżej, gorącej i parującej kawy.

Co było nowością, to opcja:

d) najgorszym moralniakiem, jakiego mógł doświadczyć człowiek z jego podejściem do życia.

Jackson cenił sobie tylko dwie rzeczy.

Seks, z oczywistych przyczyn. Jego biseksualność ułatwiała mu to tym bardziej, mógł wybierać spośród większego grona ludzi. Jednonocne przygody, zmienianie partnera co kilka dni, szalone numerki przed, czy po zawodach.

Latanie. Whittemore marzył o pilotowaniu od dzieciaka. Zawsze chciał wznieść się w przestworza, być w stanie samemu zwiedzać świat, móc go pokazać komuś, kogo pokocha. I jak z ostatniego marzenia zrezygnował już dawno, tak z pozostałych dwóch - nigdy. Studia, kursy, nauka, testy. Jednak nigdy nie przygotowywał się do lotów pasażerskich. Nie, Jacksona kręciło coś lepszego. Coś bardziej niebezpiecznego. Samolot MXS-R, wyścigi w powietrzu, akrobacje. Do tej pory wygrywał większość zawodów w swojej kategorii i nie zamierzał tego przerywać.

Była możliwość, że istniała jeszcze jedna rzecz, a właściwie osoba, którą kochał, ale Danny nie musiał wcale o tym wiedzieć. Albo raczej - nie musiał o tym słuchać, skoro na pewno już wszystko wiedział. Przyjaźnili się od piaskownicy i uważali bardziej za braci niż przyjaciół, więc niektóre rzeczy mogły pozostać niewypowiedziane.

Co do tego moralniaka...

\- Więc?

Spytał Danny, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego, w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Jackson, jak zawsze, zajmował całą kanapę dla siebie. Nie dlatego, że był dupkiem, chociaż prawdopodobnie uważał tak każdy żywy na tej planecie, włącznie z Mahealanim, a dlatego, że kanapa Hawajczyka była najbardziej wygodnym miejscem w mieszkaniu. Była tak kurewsko wygodna, że można...

\- Jackson.

Wywrócił oczami, kiedy usłyszał ton głosu przyjaciela. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby Danny go osądzał. Nie zmienił jednak pozycji - mógł gościa uwielbiać, ale są rzeczy, z których robienia za nic by nie zrezygnował.

\- Więc tej nocy miałem w łóżku najbardziej przystojnego gościa świata.

Mahealani błysnął dołeczkami.

  
_Był już pijany, kiedy go zauważył._

_Facet też nie należał już do trzeźwych, jeśli za wskazówkę brać fakt, iż tańczył na barze i zapewne zrobiłby striptiz, gdyby nie jego głupi kumpel. Jackson zorientował się, że przeszkadza mu towarzystwo tego chłopaka, a nawet nie stał blisko nich. Przez chwilę miał też wrażenie, że nieznajomy nie ma ochoty znosić obecności tego drugiego, dlatego podszedł bliżej i bez ceregieli wpakował się na bar, przyciągając do siebie gościa z najlepszym tyłkiem, jaki było mu dane w całym dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu zobaczyć._   
_A widział tyłek Dereka Hale'a, to powinno coś znaczyć._

_Facet miał pieprzyki na całej twarzy i Jackson nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że skądś go kojarzy, ale zignorował to uczucie, tak samo jak natręta, który próbował wyrwać mu z ramion jego najnowszą zdobycz._

_Dopiero po krótkiej chwili szatyn zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Potrzebował kolejnej sekundy, żeby zaangażować się ponownie w taniec i Whittemore pomyślał, że koleś używa go jako swojej prywatnej rury do tańca, jednak nie protestował. Wręcz przeciwnie._

_Niedługo po tym, jak zaczęli się całować, barman powiedział, że jeśli nie zejdą z baru, będzie zmuszony zawołać ochronę. Swoją wypowiedź zakończył słowami "Nie miałbym nic przeciwko patrzeniu na to, jak uprawiacie seks w tym miejscu, ale wiecie - właściciel może się wkurzyć"._

_Więc wypadliy szybko z The Jungle. Wskakując do taksówki, facet podał swój adres._

  
\- Zaczyna się dobrze. Czemu wyglądasz, jakby ktoś wsiadł do twojego samolotu i roztrzaskał go o skały?

Jackson skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, podnosząc do pozycji siedzącej. Upił łyk kawy, ale to wcale nie pomogło na ból w klatce piersiowej. Ani na ból głowy. Ani dosłownie na nic, dlatego odstawił kubek na stolik. Danny uniósł brew.

\- Przedstawił się jako Steve. A przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem.

Mahealani parsknął śmiechem.

  
_Nie jechali długo._

_Taksówkarz nawet nie skomentował faktu, że chłopak prawie leżał na blondynie na tylnych siedzeniach jego samochodu, przyjął tylko kasę i odjechał, jak mu się wydawało, z piskiem opon. Żaden z nich się tym nie przejął._

_Czym prędzej weszli do środka, na drugie piętro, do mieszkania faceta, którego zręczny język plątał się z językiem Jacksona. Ten sam facet został przyszpilony do drzwi, a na jego szyi powstała piękna malinka. Mężczyzna sapnął, a Whittemore polizał zaróżowione miejsce z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji._

_\- Powiedz... Powiedz... jak masz na imię..._

_Zęby pilota sunęły właśnie po wystającym obojczyku, odwlekając w czasie wyznanie swojego imienia._

_\- Muszę... Muszę wiedzieć, jakie imię krzyczeć, kiedy już dojdę._

_I to zesłało dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa Jacksona. Po drżącym wydechu, jaki usłyszał, wiedział, że chłopak się uśmiecha._

_\- Jackson._

_Wymamrotał w jego szyję, wciąż zbyt pijany, żeby mówić wyraźnie. Poza tym skóra mogła nieco przytłumić jego słowa._

_\- Sti..._

_Słowo urwało się, kiedy dłoń blondyna wsunęła się pod materiał bokserek. Wystarczyło jedno ściśnięcie pośladka, żeby chłopak wygiął się odrobinę. A więc Steve. Niech będzie._

  
\- Na swoją obronę powiem, że on mówił na mnie _Jack_.

\- Jak bardzo pijany byłeś?

\- Tak bardzo, żeby nie ogarnąć sytuacji aż do rana.

Danny znowu uniósł brew.

\- Był brzydki? Nie pasował ci kolor jego oczu?

Chłopak chyba świetnie bawił się tragedią swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jackson postanowił mu się odpłacić. Nie tego samego dnia, ale coś wymyśli, na pewno. Zmrużył oczy, ale w końcu się poddał, bo na Mahealaniego nie można się było długo gniewać. Zwłaszcza widząc jego uśmiech. Westchnął więc, po czym kontynuował:

\- Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie obciągnął mi tak dobrze.

  
_Steve miał najbardziej perwersyjnie wyglądające usta na świecie. (Ponownie coś zadzwoniło w głowie Whittemore'a, ale kto by się tym przejmował, skoro te same usta właśnie chciały dobrać się do jego penisa?)._

_Przez swój nietrzeźwy stan, szatynowi zajęło trochę czasu wyjęcie erekcji Jacksona ze spodni, ale nadrobił to innymi czynami. Najwyraźniej alkohol nie był w stanie powstrzymać go przed wyssaniem mózgu blondyna. Tak dobrej laski nikt nie zrobił mu od dawna, w dodatku Steve nie miał odruchu wymiotnego, więc Jackson prawie odpłynął, czując na główce gardło chłopaka. Miał wrażenie, że przeciążenie dosięgnęło go także tutaj, w tym mieszkaniu, a przecież dopiero zaczynali._

_Blondyn był pewien, że postara się zatrzymać Steve'a na dłużej._

_Wiedział, że nigdy w życiu nie da rady zastąpić tego faceta kimś innym. Postanowił, że będzie go trzymał, póki mu się nie znudzi._

  
Jackson zatrzymał się, żeby wziąć oddech, ale nie wrócił do opowiadania.

\- Brzmi, jakbyś przeżył naprawdę świetną noc. Jaki masz problem?

\- Musisz się wcinać?

Odburknął, ale Danny raczej nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

\- Dwa razy, Mahealani. Dwa razy.

\- To mało, jak na ciebie.

\- Dwa razy w salonie. W jego mieszkaniu było razem pięć pomieszczeń.

Hawajczyk zrobił minę typu "I'm impressed".

\- Więc? Co zepsuło twój humor?

\- Poranek.

  
_Uśmiechał się, kiedy rozciągał wszystkie mięśnie. Uśmiechał się nawet wtedy, gdy schodził z łóżka, chociaż zegarek wskazywał dziewiątą rano, a nie powinien być na nogach przed dwunastą po takiej ilości alkoholu i niesamowitego seksu._

_Nie trudził się zakładaniem na siebie ubrań, bo i po co? Steve widział go nagiego, widział na co go stać, chyba był dużym chłopcem i nie będzie zachowywał się jak dziewica, kiedy tylko otworzy oczy, prawda?_

_Może to było dziwne, stanąć z boku łóżka, ale Whittemore chciał po prostu przyjrzeć się twarzy swojego partnera-na-tę-noc-i-może-kilka-kolejnych. Dla niego był nawet gotów zerwać z zasadą Ludzie Poznani W Barze Sypiają Ze Mną Tylko Raz. Obrócił się więc i oparł udami o ramę posłania, żeby móc swobodnie przyjrzeć się nagiemu ciału._

_Steve nie był przykryty, leżał na brzuchu z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie, które leżało na łóżku dużo wyżej niż drugie. Miał długie, chude nogi, co nie znaczyło, że był całkowicie pozbawiony mięśni. Jego plecy były gładkie i odrobinę lśniły, zapewne od potu - w pokoju było całkiem gorąco; i tak jak pozostałe części jego ciała, pokrywały je pieprzyki. Jego brązowe włosy były rozczochrane i odstawały w dosłownie każdym kierunku. Na ten widok Jackson się uśmiechnął._

_Po chwili jednak ten uśmiech zniknął._

_Twarz Steve'a obrócona była w jego stronę i tylko kilka sekund zajęło Whittemore'owi jej rozpoznanie. Dłuższy moment zajęło przetrawienie tej informacji._

_\- Stilinski?_

_Spytał, ale Stiles tylko jęknął głośno i mruknął pod nosem "Zamknij się, daj mi spać'._

_-_ Stilinski!

_Jackson nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Nie, nie powinien był tego robić. Powinien był się zebrać, ubrać, zniknąć z tego mieszkania i nigdy więcej tu nie przychodzić. Powinien był odwrócić się i odejść. Nie zdążył jednak. (Nawet nie chciał tego robić, ale za żadne skarby świata nikomu się do tego nie przyzna). Szatyn właśnie otwierał oczy, przecierając je jednocześnie chudymi palcami._

  
\- Jackson?

Chłopak uniósł głowę, mrugając kilka razy. Dotarło do niego, że przestał mówić już jakiś czas temu i scena ta rozgrywa się tylko w jego głowie. To było niczym tortura.

\- To był Stiles, Danny. Przespałem się ze Stilesem.

Mahealani nawet nie próbował być subtelny, kiedy pokazał swoją współczującą minę.

\- Stary...

Zaczął, ale Jackson tylko wzruszył ramionami. Miał na twarzy ten morderczy wyraz twarzy, perfekcyjny bitch face, jak to nazywał Stiles. "Przez to właśnie ludzie myślą, że jesteś dupkiem". Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, Stiles wiedział, co tak naprawdę kryje się pod tą miną. Tak samo było z Dannym, który odezwał się cicho:

\- Stiles... On się zmienił.

Whittemore przełknął.

\- Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania.

Powiedział, chwytając ponownie za kubek i ściskając go mocno. Nie miał jednak dość siły, żeby go rozbić.

  
_Wpatrywali się w siebie dobrą minutę, zanim Jackson został zaszczycony jakąkolwiek reakcją ze strony Stilesa. Chłopak zrobił się zielony na twarzy, jakby chciało mu się wymiotować. Potem kolor zmienił się w czerwony._

_Ale Stilinski wcale nie był zawstydzony, co kiedyś często mu się zdarzało._

_Był wściekły._

_A to najgorsze wydanie Stilesa._

_\- Wynoś się._

_Usłyszał blondyn, jednak nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł zrobić nawet jednego malutkiego kroku, żeby cofnąć się i odsunąć od łóżka._

_\- Słyszałeś? Wynoś się z mojego mieszkania._

_Głos chłopaka był przepełniony jadem, który sparaliżował Whittemore'a od stóp aż po głowę. Nie mógł nawet poruszyć ustami, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Stilinski zmrużył gniewnie oczy, a po chwili podniósł się z łóżka przy akompaniamencie szelestu pościeli._

_\- Masz pół godziny, żeby się stąd zabrać. Jeśli wrócę, a ty nadal tu będziesz, zadzwonię po policję. Jeśli wrócę i znajdę cokolwiek, co należy do ciebie, wyrzucę to._

_Szatyn podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej ubrania. Włożył spodnie na goły tyłek, nawet nie kłopotał się zakładaniem bokserek. Najwyraźniej bardzo mu się spieszyło. Normalnie Jackson podziwiałby ciało swojego kochanka, ale w tej sytuacji potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w tył głowy mężczyzny._

_Chyba zrobiło mu się gorzej, słysząc złość, a później obojętność w głosie Stilinskiego._

  
\- Wiesz, Jackson, ma powód, żeby potraktować cię w ten sposób.

Stwierdził Jak Zwykle Pomocny Danny. Whittemore posłał mu śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie, ale Mahealani zawsze wiedział, jak sobie radzić z blondynem. Był do niego zbyt przyzwyczajony, za dobrze go znał.

\- To ty od niego uciekłeś.

\- To nie było tak!

\- Nie? A jak? Jak nazwiesz swój wyjazd po prawie dwóch latach związku z jedyną osobą, do której kiedykolwiek coś czułeś, a której nigdy się do tego nie przyznałeś, bo za bardzo się bałeś?

Jackson zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Stiles ma prawo być na ciebie wściekły.

\- Ale żeby od razu wyrzucać mnie z mieszkania?!

Danny westchnął i nawet wywrócił oczami.

\- Czyżby nadal ci zależało?

To spowodowało, że Jackson podniósł się z kanapy i opuścił mieszkanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela bez słowa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaa! No to drugi rozdział. :D Podziękowania, jak zawsze, dla niezastąpionej Pomyluny i wszystkich tych, którzy zaglądają tutaj i czytają moje wypociny. <3  
> Miłego czytania!

Jackson nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

Po tym, jak opuścił mieszkanie Danny'ego, błąkał się przez chwilę po okolicy. Kilka razy nawet zawracał, żeby poradzić się przyjaciela, jak postąpić w obecnej sytuacji, ale to nie było w jego stylu. Jackson Whittemore nie potrzebował porad. Jackson Whittemore nie usychał z tęsknoty za nikim. Co najważniejsze - Jackson Whittemore się nie zakochiwał.

Nigdy.

Z tym że to mogło być małym kłamstwem. Bo ten sam Jackson Whittemore był kiedyś zakochany. Raz. Pierwszy i ostatni. Nigdy więcej nie pozwolił nikomu zajść aż tak głęboko za jego skórę. Była dziewczyna, której przez nieuwagę Jacksona prawie się to udało, ale w porę zdążył ją od siebie odepchnąć. Lydia nawet się za nim nie obejrzała, kiedy odchodziła. Teraz sporadycznie utrzymują ze sobą kontakt, ale nie można tego nazwać przyjaźnią. Blondyn nie ma za wielu przyjaciół. Nie są mu potrzebni. Oprócz Danny'ego i Dereka, oczywiście. Bez tych dwóch prawdopodobnie od razu by oszalał.

Dereka poznał dawno temu, zaraz po przyjeździe do Londynu. Był jego sąsiadem i kilka razy prawie się pobili, zanim doszli do porozumienia. Potem ich relacje opierały się na seksie bez zobowiązań, ale z czasem znudzili się sobie nawzajem. Wkrótce się zaprzyjaźnili i Hale dowiedział się o prawdziwym powodzie pobytu Jacksona w Anglii. Było w to zamieszanych kilka butelek wódki i prawdopodobnie ogromna ilość przytulania, ale żaden z nich nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniał. Derek później jasno dał do zrozumienia Whittemore'owi, że ten jest idiotą i powinien wszystko naprawić, ale wtedy już nie było odwrotu. Poza tym Jackson był zbyt dumny, żeby błagać kogoś o przebaczenie, nawet jeśli czuł do tej osoby coś, do czego nigdy w życiu by się przed nią nie przyznał.

Doskonale pamiętał to, jak w wakacje, przed rozpoczęciem studiów, miotał się z kąta w kąt, bo nagle dotarło do niego, że wpadł zbyt głęboko. Nie było już odwrotu. Jacksona wcale nie cieszyło to uczucie, przeciwnie - przerażało go. Co jeśli to się wkrótce skończy? Co jeśli Stiles wykorzysta jego uczucia? Jasne, byli dobrą parą, w ich mniemaniu. Wszyscy wokół nich zastanawiali się, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze się nie zamordowali, ale kiedy byli sami - dogadywali się wyśmienicie. Stiles lubił się przytulać, a Jackson lubił być przytulany (kiedy Stilinski się o tym dowiedział, oczy o mały włos nie wypadły mu z orbit; Jackson zagroził mu, że jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, pożałuje). Potrafili porozumiewać się bez słów, ale Stiles i tak wyrzucał ich z siebie milion na minutę. Brunet nauczył się czytać go w sposób, którego nikt inny nigdy nie poznał. Znał go od strony, której później nikt nie zdołał już odkryć.

I dlatego właśnie Jackson spanikował. Bał się cierpienia. Bał się Stilesa. Bał się wszystkiego. To było powodem, dla którego spakował walizki i, po burzliwej rozmowie ze Stilinskim, który wyrzucił go z domu, pojechał na lotnisko, wsiadł do samolotu lecącego do Londynu, a potem nigdy się za siebie nie obejrzał. Nie pożegnał się nawet z Dannym. Z McCallem nigdy się nie dogadywał, więc nie stracił nawet sekundy na myślenie o nim.

  
_\- Wyjeżdżam dzisiaj._

_W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Jackson nie słyszał nawet tykania zbyt głośnego zegarka, który stał na szafce nocnej Stilesa. Docierał do niego jedynie odgłos jego zbyt szybko bijącego serca._

_\- Dlaczego?_

_Usłyszał w końcu. Na to uniósł brew. Nie potrafił zmusić się do podania powodu. Nie potrafił przyznać się do swoich motywów._

_\- Co z nami?_

_Jackson ponownie zareagował jedynie uniesieniem brwi._

_\- Zostawiasz mnie?_

_Tego także się obawiał. Serce Whittemore'a chyba odrobinę pękło, gdy usłyszał, jak głos Stilesa zadrżał na ostatnim słowie. Dopiero teraz zmusił się do patrzenia, do zwracania uwagi na szczegóły. Zwłaszcza na jeden - oczy Stilesa się zaszkliły, prawie popłynęły z nich łzy. Jackson musiał przełknąć i miał nadzieję, że nie było widać tego, jak bardzo cierpi, widząc taką minę na twarzy swojego... byłego chłopaka. Pora przyzwyczajać się do tej myśli._

_\- Czyżbyś się przywiązał, Stilinski?_

_Jackson w ten właśnie sposób radził sobie ze stresem - stawał się wredny i nieczuły. Brunet o tym wiedział, jako jeden z nielicznych, ale w tym momencie targały nim zbyt wielkie emocje i słysząc ten specyficzny ton głosu, cofnął się o krok. Ton typu "Jackson Whittemore jest lepszy od wszystkich". Blondynowi serce pękło do końca, bo Stiles nigdy się nie poddawał. A teraz, kiedy się cofał, kiedy się rumienił, widać było, że właśnie to zrobił._

_\- Och, nasz mały Stiles się zakochał? Jak słodko._

_W zasadzie spodziewał się wszystkiego. Tego, że Stiles zacznie krzyczeć. Tego, że go przejrzy. Tego, że go uderzy. Ale na pewno nie tego, że Stilinski nie zdoła powstrzymać łez._

_\- Wynoś się._

_Nie mógł się zdobyć na żaden ruch._

_\- Wypierdalaj, Jackson. Nie chcę cię widzieć._

  
Jackson zdecydował, że zadzwoni do jedynej osoby, która potrafiła go zawsze zmotywować.

Lydia odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Czym zawdzięczam zaszczyt?

Brzmiała na poirytowaną i znudzoną jednocześnie, ale Martin zawsze używała takiego tonu głosu, kiedy mówiła do niego. Whittemore milczał krótką chwilę, a Lydia tylko tyle czasu potrzebowała na to, żeby zgadnąć, o co chodzi.

\- Stiles?

Odpowiedział ciężkim westchnięciem.

\- Co tym razem zrobiłeś, Jackson?

Tylko Martin i Stilinski potrafili powiedzieć jego imię, jakby było obelgą. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy ta dwójka przypadkiem się nie zna. A może Lydia podstawiona mu została jako jakaś forma zemsty? Może właśnie dlatego w ogóle nie obejrzała się za siebie, kiedy kończył ich związek?

\- Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że to JA coś zrobiłem?

Spytał mocno już zdenerwowany.

\- Jeśli chodzi o Stilesa, to zawsze TY zrobisz jakąś głupotę. Mam ci przypomnieć, jak dwa lata temu zadzwoniłeś do niego i powiedziałeś, że jest już dla ciebie nikim? Albo to, jak rok temu "przypadkowo" wybrałeś jego numer, kiedy akurat pieprzyłeś tę... jakjejtambyłonaimię? Albo jak wysłałeś mu okropną walentynkę, bo uznałeś, że to romantyczne? I chyba nie muszę zaznaczać, że wszystko to robiłeś, kiedy byłeś zalany w trupa?

Zapadło milczenie.

Jackson widział w głowie, jak Lyds wywraca oczami i wykrzywia usta w jej znanym grymasie „Jackson Whittemore to palant”. W tym również przypominała mu Stilesa.

…blondyn miał przerąbane.

\- Lydia…

Zaczął, ale nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie nic więcej. Dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała sobie z niego żartować, słysząc, jak bardzo jest załamany. A to nowość, jasne? Jackson Whittemore nie daje po sobie poznać słabości, nigdy. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy jest trzeźwy.

\- Co zrobiłeś, Jackson?

\- Przespałem się z nim.

\- Żartujesz sobie.

\- Nawet nie próbowałem. Gdybym sobie żartował, dodałbym na końcu „haha”. Słyszałaś może mój śmiech? Uprawiałem z nim długi, gorący, gejowski seks kilka razy pod rząd w jego mieszkaniu tuż po tym, jak obaj rzuciliśmy się na siebie na barze w The Jungle.

Starsza kobieta, która akurat przechodziła obok niego, popatrzyła się na niego dziwnie. Jackson zmrużył oczy i posłał jej najbardziej poirytowane spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać. Musiało mu się udać, wnioskując po tym, jak przyspieszyła kroku.

\- Czyli znowu byłeś pijany. Co się stało rano?

\- Skoczył mi w ramiona i zadeklarował, że kocha mnie od czasów liceum, oświadczyłem się mu się _i żyli długo i szczęśliwie_ \- warknął, zaciskając obie dłonie w pięści. - A jak myślisz, Lydia?! Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania!

\- Cóż, tego się można było spodziewać - powiedziała nieco rozbawiona i gdyby Jackson był wilkołakiem, właśnie warczałby do słuchawki, teraz udawało mu się to jedynie połowicznie. - Oj, kochanie, wiesz, że uwielbiam się z tobą droczyć, a twoje cierpienie sprawia mi przyjemność.

Za jakie grzechy, pomyślał, ale nie wydał z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Wolał nie kusić losu i nie wystawiać na próbę dobrego humoru swojej byłej. Może mu pomoże, jeśli będzie odpowiednio grzeczny. Boże, do jakiego poziomu będzie musiał się zniżyć?

I… czego oczekiwał? W końcu nie zależało mu na Stilesie. Już mu nie zależało. Wcale go nie… Nie czuł nic do niego. Nie, odkąd wyjechał. Nie… nigdy.

\- Właśnie próbujesz się przekonać, że go nie kochasz, prawda?

Spytała Lyds.

Jackson rzucił telefonem o asfalt.

Dlaczego wszyscy zakładają, że Jackson wciąż kocha Stilesa?!

 _Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tak właśnie jest_ \- podpowiedział jego zdradliwy umysł.

Whittemore zaczął poważnie rozważać samobójstwo.

  
***

  
Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w lesie na obrzeżach Beacon Hills, pojechał do ostatniej osoby, która mogłaby go w jakiś sposób podnieść na duchu.

Jeśli Derek spyta go, gdzie dokładnie był, Jackson nie ma zamiaru przyznać się, że przesiedział większość dnia w miejscu, w którym kiedyś spędzał czas ze Stilesem. Nie wspomni też o tym, że właśnie tam pierwszy raz się ze sobą przespali. Ani o tym, jak długo uśmiechał się jak debil, kiedy Stilinski leżał w jego ramionach i spał.

Whittemore przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wcale nie chciało mu się płakać. Jackson Whittemore nie płacze. Stanęło mu coś po prostu w gardle i nie chciało zejść niżej razem ze śliną. To zwykła… reakcja alergiczna. Tak. Alergia na… uczucia. Jackson był alergikiem, taak.

Hale otworzył drzwi do swojego loftu po dwóch puknięciach, mrucząc coś pod nosem o świętym spokoju i policji.

\- Uff. Myślałem, że to Kate.

Powiedział zamiast przywitania. Jackson uniósł wysoko brew i wykrzywił usta w grymasie.

\- Wciąż cię nachodzi?

Derek po prostu wzruszył ramionami, a blondyn nawet nie kwapił się, żeby poczekać na zaproszenie do środka. Po prostu wszedł, odpychając przyjaciela, i szybko dopadł kanapy pośrodku salonu. Dlaczego wszyscy jego znajomi mieli tak wygodne kanapy?!

\- Wlej mi czegoś mocnego.

Rozkazał, zamykając oczy i odprężając się na moment.

\- Och, podać coś jeszcze, Wasza Wysokość Coś Znowu Wlazło Mi Do Dupy I Nie Chce Wyjść?

Jackson westchnął z rezygnacją. Czasami nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle zadaje się z Hale’ em. Chyba tylko dlatego, żeby nie wygadał nikomu o ich sesji przytulania się. To na pewno jedyny powód.

Na sto procent.

Derek musiał dostrzec coś w jego twarzy, bo kiedy Whittemore otworzył oczy, przed nosem miał szklankę z whisky.

Okej, to drugi powód, dla którego trzymał z brunetem. Zawsze miał w zanadrzu dobrą wódę.

\- Gadaj, co cię napadło. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś roztrzaskał twój samolot.

\- Rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Dannym?

\- Nie, czemu?

\- Dlaczego wszyscy porównują mój humor do utraty MXS-R?

Derek nie odpowiedział, zrobił jedynie minę „To Oczywiste Jak To, Że Jesteś Idiotą”, ale blondyn nie zareagował na zaczepkę i obelgę, jakby zrobił to w każdym innym momencie swojego życia. Jedynie patrzył długo na przyjaciela, żeby w końcu odwrócić wzrok i usiąść, wciskając się głęboko w miękkie poduchy.

\- Stary, co jest?

Pierwszy raz od dawna Jackson dosłyszał się w głosie Dereka TROSKI i zaniepokojenia, a skoro już do tego doszło… Cholera. Musiało być z nim naprawdę źle.

\- Nie dostałem listu z Hogwartu. ZNOWU.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dupek. ZNOWU. Czyli coś ze Stilesem - facet westchnął ciężko. - Co zrobiłeś?

\- Dlaczego wszyscy z góry zakładają, że to ja coś zrobiłem?!

\- Bo ty zawsze robisz coś głupiego, jeśli chodzi o twojego byłego. A może mam ci przypomnieć, jak jeszcze w Londynie zacząłeś do niego wydzwaniać i udawać angielski akcent, kiedy odbierał, żeby tylko nie poznał cię po głosie? Albo jak wysłałeś… Matta…? żeby dowiedział się, czy Stiles kogoś ma? Albo…

\- Dobra, dobra. Zrozumiałem, geez. Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój.

Jęknął, szybko zajmując swoje usta alkoholem. Czy naprawdę był aż takim idiotą? Czy naprawdę… był… zakocha…

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz sobie pomyślisz, że go nie kochasz, kopnę cię w jaja.

Jackson prawie zakrztusił się whisky.

\- Ludzie, czytacie w myślach, czy co?!

\- Nie. Po prostu jesteś tak oczywisty, że bardziej już być nie można. Dziwię się tylko, że Stiles tego nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej jest takim samym idiotą, jak ty.

Blondynowi odruchowo zacisnęła się dłoń w pięść.

\- Co, bronimy honoru swojego chłopaka?

Sarknął Derek, układając usta w podły uśmieszek.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

Wycedził Jackson, na co Hale prychnął.

\- Gdyby tak było, nie przylazłbyś do mnie z podkulonym ogonem. A teraz gadaj. Chcę znać każdy szczegół, żeby móc cię później torturować, kiedy wszystko skończy się happy endem.

  
***

  
Gdyby Derek był dobrym człowiekiem, nie skomentowałby ani słowem opowieści Jacksona. Naprawdę, gdyby należało mu się w przyszłości niebo, siedziałby po prostu cicho i dopiero później obraziłby kilkakrotnie Jacksona, tak dla swojej własnej satysfakcji.

Ale Derek Hale nie był dobrym człowiekiem, a już na pewno nie nadawał się do nieba. Cholera, on nie nadawał się do piekła, co dopiero tam, do miejsca w którym rządziły pruderyjne, ułożone aniołki.

Więc kiedy opowiadał, Jackson nasłuchał się różnego typu komentarzy i tylko cudem udało mu się powstrzymać od złamania Hale’owi nosa. Zamachnął się na niego raz, to prawda, ale brunet tylko go wyśmiał, kiedy z refleksem szachisty chwycił jego dłoń i odepchnął z powrotem na kanapę. Właśnie tak trudne życie miał Jackson Whittemore.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

Powtórzył po raz milionowy, ale jego przyjaciel tylko wyszczerzył się jak świnia. Którą był.

\- Więc… jesteśmy w połowie drogi do sukcesu.

Stwierdził, na co Jackson uniósł obie brwi. Wysoko. Prawie zniknęły pod włosami. A to całkiem niezłe osiągnięcie.

\- Żartujesz sobie?

\- Powiedziałbym „haha”, gdybym sobie żartował.

\- Serio? Czy wszystko musi zostać obrócone przeciwko mnie? Wszechświat się na mnie uwziął, dając mi takich przyjaciół.

\- Awww, Jackson, robisz się słodki, kiedy ktoś wyrzuci cię z mieszkania.

Na ten komentarz blondyn posłał Hale’owi ptaszka. A potem drugiego, lewą ręką. Kopnął go jeszcze w kostkę, tak żeby się wszystko zgadzało.

\- Zachowujesz się jak baba, serio. Przestań się mazgaić i zmężniej w końcu.

W mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk zgrzytania zębami.

\- Nie denerwuj się, kotku, bo ci się zmarszczki porobią. Dlaczego nie możesz zebrać swoich jaj, jeśli oczywiście wciąż je masz, pójść do niego z kwiatami, czekoladkami, czymkolwiek, co tam sobie lubi i po prostu powiedzieć mu prawdy? No wiesz, wyznałbyś mu miłość, zadeklarował, że jest czysta i wieczna, i że będziesz kochał go do końca. Obiecasz piękny domek z ogródkiem i to, że obaj zestarzejcie się razem, et cetera, et cetera.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś idiotą.

Skomentował Jackson.

\- Nie, tak serio, jesteś debilem. Widzisz mnie, jak robię coś takiego? MNIE?

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- A co, boisz się, że już nie jesteś w jego typie?

\- Jestem w typie każdego. I to nie o to chodzi! Po prostu… serio, Derek, serio?

\- Skończ z tym swoim bitch face’m, dobrze ci radzę. Po prostu… pójdź do niego i porozmawiaj jak człowiek. Co może być w twoim przypadku trudne, skoro bardziej przypominasz wielką obślizgłą jaszczurkę, niż homo sapiens.

Jackson nie żałował swoich kluczyków od samochodu, kiedy te trafiły Dereka prosto w głowę. Jego mina i krzyk były warte wszystkiego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogłoszenie duszpasterskie (lol) polega na tym, iż:  
> A) jestem ZŁĄ kobietą, naprawdę; powinni mnie powiesić/spalić, bo już dawno obiecałam sobie, że wezmę się w garść, a tu proszę, jest jak zwykle. ALE!:  
> B) zaczęłam pisać kolejny rozdział do Stereka. :D   
> C) pojawi się kolejny Sterek; nie mam pojęcia, czy będzie on w formie opowiadania wielorozdziałowego, czy może raczej zrobię z tego serię, ale raczej to drugie, bo... bo tak, a co się będę. :D   
> D) Pomyluna nie ma czasu, ja czas... mam, ale go nie mam, więc słabo będzie na razie z dodawaniem czegokolwiek, ale coś się ogarnie - zawsze się coś ogarnia. Przy okazji bardzo dziękuję mojej kochanej becie, że wciąż ze mną jest - jak usłyszycie kiedyś, że powstała nowa religia (pomylunizm? XD), to moja sprawka, bo należy jej się to w podzięce za trud i udrękę, jaką ze mną przeżywa. <3  
> E) Zmieniłam 3 rozdziały na 4, ostatni będzie krótki (krótszy niż reszta, w każdym razie) i potwierdzi prawdziwość tagu "idiots in love".  
> ostatnie i najważniejsze F) dziękuję WSZYYYYYSTKIM którzy czytają moje prace i zostawiają po sobie jakieś ślady (czy to komentarze, czy kudosy), jesteście najlepsi, najcudowniejsi i w ogóle poprawiacie mi samoocenę, wowowo. LOVE YA. xoxo
> 
> Miłego!

Okazało się, że oni wszyscy byli w zmowie. Wszyscy, to znaczy Danny, Lydia i Derek. Nagle problem Jacksona stał się Misją „Jackson Musi Odzyskać Stilesa”, co Danny żartobliwie i skrótowo nazywał Misją Stackson.

I co to w ogóle za nazwa? _Stackson_ , serio? Mahealani musiał się naoglądać za dużo porno. Albo naczytać zbyt wiele… tego, co tam sobie czyta od czasu do czasu, kiedy myśli, że Jackson nie patrzy. Albo po prostu kiedy ma zdanie Jacksona głęboko w dupie. Czyli raczej to drugie, bo Danny tak naprawdę nigdy nie przejmuje się zdaniem blondyna. Był na niego już całkowicie uodporniony.

Jeśli chodzi o misję… Cóż. Co tu dużo mówić? Jego przyjaciele byli zdania, że Jackson tak naprawdę jest ukrytym romantykiem i bez pierścionka i kwiatków się nie obędzie.

Pf, romantyczność.

Jackson nie był romantykiem.

Odmawia przyznania się do bycia romantykiem.

Bo tu nie ma nawet do czego się przyznawać.

Nie był nim i już.

\- Ehe. Tak. Może przypomnieć ci, jak zabrałeś Stilesa pod namiot i wszędzie porozwieszane były lampki i światełka, i świeczki, i pełno było róż i…

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

Przerwał Jak Zwykle Pomocnemu Danny’emu Jackson, podczas kiedy Derek Dupek Hale właśnie śmiał się wniebogłosy i chyba nawet zamieszane były w to łzy. Lydia nawet nie próbowała ukryć uśmieszku, który błąkał się na jej ustach.

\- Stary, Stiles miał to na tapecie przez kilka tygodni.

Powiedział Jak Zwykle Pomocny Danny, używając swojego najbardziej protekcjonalnego tonu głosu na świecie. Co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało „Jesteś Idiotą przez duże I”.

\- Bardzo śmieszne.

Mruknął w odpowiedzi Jackson, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej, bo Derek WCIĄŻ się śmiał. JAKBY BYŁO Z CZEGO.

\- Nie jestem romantykiem.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak kiedyś…

\- Nie, Lydia, nie musisz mi przy…

\- Och, tak, Lydia, do tell. Chętnie dowiem się jeszcze więcej kompromitujących rzeczy o panie Jacksonie Idealnym Whittemore.

Hale uśmiechnął się niczym… niczym Lydia, a to było przerażające.

Jeszcze straszniejszy był fakt, że… że Stiles potrafił uśmiechać się IDENTYCZNIE.

Brr. Jackson chyba miał coś nie tak z głową, skoro wybierał takich ludzi na swoich znajomych. Albo zwyczajnie takowych przyciągał.

Obie opcje brzmiały okropnie.

 

***

 

No więc planem… Stackson („och, przestań się w końcu dąsać, Danny wymyślił idealny kryptonim dla naszej misji”) było to, żeby Jackson kupił największy bukiet, na jaki było go stać (serio? SERIO?), kupił najlepsze czekoladki, na jakie było go stać (znowu?), padł przed Stilesem na kolana i „po prostu” go przeprosił.

Co… było planem do dupy, bo jak Whittemore był w stanie spełnić dwa pierwsze podpunkty, tak padania przed Stilesem na kolana nie wyobrażał sobie za żadne skarby.

Chyba że zamieszany byłby w to jego penis. W tym wypadku byłby w stanie zastanowić się nad taką ewentualnością.

Ale Danny powiedział, że obciąganie na przeprosiny sprawdza się jedynie w długodystansowych związkach, a Stiles i Jackson w takowym nie byli, więc…

Cóż. Blondyn starał się jak mógł.

\- Dziubku - odezwał się słodkim głosem Derek (ugh, Jackson nienawidził, kiedy Hale zwracał się do niego w ten sposób) - nie rozumiem tego. Czy to AŻ TAK ubodłoby twoją dumę? Dlaczego nie możesz go przeprosić i powiedzieć prawdy?

\- Nie będę się przed nikim płaszczył. A już zwłaszcza nie przed Stilesem.

Danny udał, że wymiotuje, jakby miał dość wiecznie tych samych argumentów (dobra, blondyn mógł, albo też i nie, użyć tych powodów w wielu kłótniach wcześniej), a Lydia wywróciła oczami.

\- Jesteś po prostu zły, bo Stiles wyrzucił cię z mieszkania. Dwukrotnie.

\- I dlatego, że zawsze rozłączał się, kiedy do niego dzwoniłeś, aż w końcu zmienił numer, bo miał dość.

\- No i dlatego, że nigdy nie odpowiedział na twoje dramatyczne kartki, które wysyłałeś mu na każdą głupią okazję.

\- I dlatego, że od razu rozgryzł Matta i kazał ci przekazać, że masz się wypchać i w końcu od niego odczepić.

\- I…

\- SKOŃCZYCIE WRESZCIE?!

Jego krzyk na moment ich uspokoił. Lydia nawet wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia z Dannym, kiedy Jackson opadł ciężko na kanapę i po prostu schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Jackso…

\- Nie, nic nie mów. Zrozumiałem. Wiem. To… Nie…

Blondyn odmówił współpracy, odchylając się w tył i układając głowę na oparciu kanapy. Zacisnął też mocno oczy, bo może… może w ten sposób przeszłaby mu ochota na zwinięcie się w kulkę i umartwianie nad beznadziejnością całej sytuacji.

\- Tak naprawdę jest inny powód, dla którego nie chcesz go przeprosić, prawda?

Spytała Jak Zwykle Wiem Wszystko Najlepiej Lydia. Whittemore nie miał nawet siły pokiwać głową, żeby się z nią zgodzić. Lub raczej - nie zgodzić. Nie mógł pozwolić… Cóż. Nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, jak wielką słabością był dla niego Stiles.

\- Boisz się, że ci nie wybaczy.

Derek wydał z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, ale miał na tyle przyzwoitości (albo po prostu chęci zatrzymania swoich jaj w jednym kawałku), żeby nie skomentować ani słowem tego, co się właśnie wyprawiało. Zresztą Lydia prawdopodobnie właśnie zarzynała go sztyletami w oczach.

Jackson tak mocno zacisnął szczękę, że po chwili zaczął obawiać się o swoje idealne zęby.

\- Wiesz, że… On… - Danny westchnął ciężko, zanim się ponownie odezwał. - Stiles nie był z nikim, odkąd wyjechałeś.

\- I to ma mnie pocieszyć, bo…?

\- Są dwie możliwości dlaczego. Pierwsza…

\- Zraził się do ludzi, bo zachowałeś się jak dupek, więc postanowił już nigdy nikomu nie zaufać - dokończyła za Mahealaniego Martin, a Jackson zmarszczył mocno brwi na tę opcję.

\- Lub…

\- Lub?

Spytał, podnosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciół, którzy, brr, uśmiechali się jakby wiedzieli coś, czego nie wiedział on.

Stiles by się z nimi dogadał.

\- Lub… wciąż coś do ciebie czuje. Dlatego nie zdecydował się na żaden związek.

Jacksonowi wydawało się to… absurdalne.

Czy to w ogóle możliwe, że…

\- Ale przecież… nigdy nie odpisał na nic, co mu wysyłałem. Zmienił numer, kiedy zaczęło go to męczyć… I odesłał Matta… mnie, do diabła. Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania!

\- Awww, Jackson, jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy o nim mówisz.

Zadrwił Hale, więc blondyn rzucił w niego poduszką. Draniowi udało się ją złapać na moment przed uderzeniem. Jackson wyraźnie zmartwił się swoją kondycją i niemożnością zdzielenia Derekowi tej pięknej buźki.

\- Może dlatego, że uważa cię za dupka? Może myślał, że dla ciebie to jedynie zabawa - to ciągłe wydzwanianie i dręczenie go prezentami i…

\- Jakimi prezentami?

Spytał, usilnie próbując powstrzymać się od zarumienienia.

\- Nie udawaj debila, i tak nim jesteś. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że wysyłałeś mu prezenty na urodziny.

\- I na święta.

\- I na rocznicę…

\- Hola, hola! - Zaprotestował Jackson. Jak do obdarzania Stilesa prezentami na święta i urodziny mógł się przyznać, tak do… tego ostatniego - NIGDY. - Jaka rocznica?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, a potem Derek zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

\- Wybaczcie, ale… Haha, to mogła być moja sprawka.

\- CO?!

\- Pamiętasz, jak upiliśmy się w dzień waszej… którejś tam rocznicy?

Jackson skinął głową.

\- Poszedłem do kwiaciarni, kiedy zasnąłeś, i kazałem im zawieźć do niego bukiet kwiatów wraz z przeprosinami za twoje idiotyczne zachowanie i prośbą o przebaczenie.

Danny parsknął śmiechem.

\- Stiles był wściekły. Przyszedł do mnie i kazał ci przekazać, że jeśli masz mu coś do powiedzenia, to powinieneś zrobić to twarzą w twarz, a nie wysyłając kuriera, który recytował z pamięci jakiś pseudoromantyczny wierszyk i ośmieszył go przed Isaaciem.

\- Kto to Isaac?

\- Nazwał mój wiersz pseudoromantycznym?!

Jackson zmrużył oczy, posyłając Derekowi długie, pełne zniecierpliwienia spojrzenie. Brunet, na całe szczęście, wycofał się z rozmowy, więc blondyn miał możliwość zadania drugiemu przyjacielowi dwóch podstawowych pytań.

-  Kto. To. Isaac?

\- Lahey. Z tego co wiem, spotykali się jakiś czas…

\- MÓWIŁEŚ, ŻE Z NIKIM NIE BYŁ OD CZASÓW LICEUM!

Hawajczyk wywrócił oczami.

\- To, że nie był z nikim w związku, nie oznacza, że zmienił się w mnicha. Ty też nie próżnowałeś, jeśli pozwolisz mi sobie przypomnieć.

Jackson burknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale szybko powrócił do tematu, który go męczył.

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?

\- Założyłem, że wysłałeś mu ten prezent kiedy byłeś pijany i następnego dnia nie będziesz o tym nawet pamiętał. I miałem rację, bo nawet nie zareagowałeś na moje zaczepki. Teraz już wiem, że to nie z powodu wyżarcia mózgu przez wódę, a dlatego, że nie ty to zrobiłeś.

Lydia zaśmiała się pod nosem, a Derek prawie poryczał się ze śmiechu.

\- Nienawidzę was.

\- WIEMY.

Odparli zgodnym chórem.

 

***

 

W ten właśnie sposób Jackson Whittemore wylądował w garniturze i z ogromnym bukietem czerwonych róż (blondyn miał nadzieję, że to wciąż ulubione kwiaty szatyna) pod drzwiami mieszkania swojego byłego chłopaka, byłej (obecnej, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna) wielkiej miłości (do tego też) - Stilesa Stilinskiego, syna miejscowego szeryfa, najlepszego przyjaciela  Scotta McCalla - podobno narzeczonego Allison Argent, która…

Właśnie otworzyła mu drzwi.

Oczy dziewczyny stały się komicznie duże, a jej szczęka opadła chyba do samej podłogi, kiedy tak pochłaniała widok przed sobą.

Jackson cierpliwie czekał na reakcję.

A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że wygląda na niezbyt zdenerwowanego.

Bo w środku był jak tykająca bomba.

Zaczął się nawet obawiać, czy Stilinski nie zaraził go swoim ADHD.

\- J-Jackson?

\- Nie. Zajączek wielkanocny.

Odpowiedział, wywracając oczami.

Pełen _chill_.

_BłagambłagambłagamAllisondajmijużtozałatwić._

Brunetka zamknęła usta. Nie, nie tyle je zamknęła, co _zacisnęła_ w tak wąską kreskę, że prawie ich nie było widać. Wyglądało to całkiem groźnie.

\- Co tu robisz?

Spytała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i… wow. Jackson jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w jej obecności aż tak niepewnie. Ledwo powstrzymał się od zrobienia kroku w tył.

\- Zastałem Stilesa?

\- Czego od niego chcesz?

\- Powiedz mi tylko, czy…

\- Słuchaj, Whittemore - przerwała mu, unosząc dłoń, jakby chciała go zatrzymać, i westchnęła ciężko - wyglądało to tak, jakby miała dość jego gówna, co, prawdopodobnie, było prawdą. - Nie wiem, w co ty pogrywasz, ale przestań zachowywać się jak dupek.

\- Alli…

\- Shh!

Uciszyła go.

\- Allison? Kotku, co się… Och.

I tak oto w drzwiach pojawił się McCall, który wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż za czasów liceum. Patrzył na blondyna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyglądając, jakby próbował rozwiązać zagadkę Einsteina.

\- Jackson. Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Chciałem… Stilesa. Chciałem porozmawiać ze Stilesem.

Scott zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, zatrzymując spojrzenie na bukiecie, który teraz ściskany był przez Jacksona o wiele mocniej, niż było to konieczne. Facet zerknął na Argent, która zrobiła przerażająco poważną minę, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

\- Stilesa jeszcze nie ma. Ale wejdź, proszę. Możesz za…

\- Scott!

\- Allison, to niegrzeczne przerywać w środku zdania - upomniał narzeczoną. - Zapraszam.

Drzwi stanęły otworem, a Jackson nie miał już żadnej drogi ucieczki.

 

***

 

Jackson nigdy nie uważał McCalla za kogoś strasznego.

Ale teraz, kiedy tak siedział naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby dostał prezent gwiazdkowy zbyt szybko, i od czasu do czasu odzywał się do Jacksona w odrobinę zbyt przyjaznym tonie… Cóż.

Po pięciu minutach Whittemore musiał zdjąć marynarkę, bo zrobiło mu się za gorąco.

Po dziesięciu - poluzował krawat.

Uśmiech Scotta chyba się poszerzył.

\- Więc… Jackson. Co robisz?

Blondyn odchrząknął, bo bez tego jego głos prawdopodobnie brzmiałby po prostu śmiesznie, a nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że jest aż tak zdenerwowany.

(Nieważne, że widać było to jak na dłoni).

\- Latam.

\- Latasz?

Jackson wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok Allison. Dokładniej - czuł, jak oczami wwiercała mu się w tył głowy i wcale nie pocieszało go to, że zanim usiadł, widział dokładnie jak dziewczyna chwyta nóż i zaczyna coś kroić z taką siłą, że każde uderzenie odczuwał we wszystkich komórkach swojego ciała.

\- Ale nie samolotami pasażerskimi. Ścigam się w zawodach.

\- Hm. Interesujące. Niebezpieczny zawód.

_Nie bardziej niż atmosfera w tym mieszkaniu…_ \- pomyślał.

\- Niekoniecznie, jeśli wie się, co się robi.

McCall pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu (od kiedy on się zrobił _mądry_?)

\- A więc… Stiles?

Spytał brunet, na co blondyn potrafił jedynie przełknąć.

\- Co z nim?

\- Ty mi powiedz. Wpadasz do naszego mieszkania odstrzelony jak stróż w Boże Ciało, z wielkim bukietem róż - tak przy okazji - to nadal ulubione kwiaty Stilesa - i chcesz zobaczyć się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Dlaczego? Po co ta cała szopka?

\- Chciałem…

\- Przeprosić?

Wzrok McCalla nagle stwardniał, podobnie ton jego głosu. Jackson jakimś cudem nie spuścił wzroku.

\- Obędzie się bez tego. Jeśli przyszedłeś jedynie po to, równie dobrze możesz już wyjść. Stiles nie przyjmie twoich przeprosin, tego jestem pewien.

Scott podniósł się z miejsca. Patrzył chwilę na blondyna, jakby oczekiwał tego samego zachowania, ale Jackson uparcie nie wstawał. Nie miał zamiaru.

\- Więc? Po co przyszedłeś?

Facet wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy siadał z powrotem na fotelu.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, McCall.

Warknął, czując jak puszczają mu nerwy.

Chłopak jedynie uniósł brwi, po czym spojrzał na Argent, która pojawiła się nagle po lewej stronie Jacksona. Patrzyli chwilę na siebie, ale McCall chyba przegrał tę małą wojnę, bo jego ramiona opadły, a on sam westchnął ciężko.

\- Stiles…

\- Scott, proszę…

\- Nie, Allison. To powinno  się skończyć. Ta sytuacja trwa zbyt długo.

Allison odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z salonu, a po chwili Jackson mógł usłyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Dziewczyna się na ciebie obraziła.

Powiedział blondyn, patrząc za nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa, ale przejdzie jej. Poza tym mam dość ich wiecznych humorów. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to nieznośne, kiedy oboje, Allison i Stiles, obrażają się na mnie, gdy próbuję z nimi o tym wszystkim porozmawiać. Isaac też ma już dość i… Jackson?

Na wspomnienie o Isaacu, „ _Lahey. Z tego co wiem, spotykali się jakiś czas…_ ”, Whittemore spiął się cały i automatycznie podniósł z kanapy. Nie chciał dłużej słuchać o tym facecie. A skoro nawet McCall o nim wiedział, to musiało być coś poważniejszego.

\- Nieważne. Pójdę już. Z kwiatami zrób, co ci się żywnie podoba, nie obchodzi mnie to.

Sięgał właśnie po marynarkę, kiedy Scott chwycił jego ramię. Okazało się, że on również wstał ze swojego miejsca.

\- A więc słyszałeś o Isaacu?

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, McCall.

Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- On i Stiles…

\- Posłuchaj mnie, koleś…

\- Nie. To ty posłuchaj, Jackson. Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Szczerze? Nikt z nas nie wie, co chodzi po tym twoim zakutym łbie. Zrywasz z nim, wyjeżdżasz do pieprzonej Anglii, Jackson! Stiles przez ciebie znowu miał ataki paniki… a ty… ty nigdy nie wspomnisz mu o tym, że ci to powiedziałem, bo mnie zabije, a ja wrócę, żeby udusić ciebie, dupku… a kiedy było z nim już odrobinę lepiej, nagle w drzwiach pojawia się listonosz, który przynosi kartkę z życzeniami. Zgadnij od kogo? Tak, od ciebie. I na tym się nie kończy, bo dochodzi do tego wydzwanianie po nocach, głupie prezenty, kolejne kartki. Przez chwilę wszyscy się baliśmy, że… Nieważne. Wciąż jednak nie utrzymujesz z nim kontaktu, wręcz go ignorujesz, kiedy próbuje z tobą porozmawiać, a kiedy on się całkowicie poddaje, ty znowu wracasz do swojego repertuaru i dręczysz go na każdym kroku. Przez ciebie zamknął się w sobie i nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nim o jego uczuciach, ale na pewno nie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, odpycha od siebie dosłownie każdego, nawet Isaaca, który był dla niego wprost _idealny_ , jeśli mam być szczery. I nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby ci teraz pomóc. Prawdopodobnie to, że jesteście takimi samymi idiotami. Serio, jesteście siebie warci. Bo ty spinasz się, kiedy wspominam o Isaacu, chociaż prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie przyznasz mi się, że wciąż coś do Stilesa czujesz, a on prawie zdemolował nam mieszkanie po tym, jak się ze sobą przespaliście.

Scottowi zabrakło powietrza, kiedy skończył mówić i przez chwilę Jackson obawiał się, że dostanie ataku astmy. Ten jednak wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował:

\- Więc przestań udawać dupka, nie musisz tego robić, wszyscy wiemy, że nim jesteś, i odpowiedz mi na jedno proste pytanie. Kochasz go czy nie?

McCall nie rzucił mu się na szyję, nie zaczął tańczyć z radości ani uśmiechać się jak szaleniec, jedynie uderzył go mocno w twarz, gdy Whittemore skinął głową.

\- To za te wszystkie lata, które musiał przez ciebie cierpieć. A teraz pomyślimy nad tym, w jaki sposób możesz go odzyskać.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Napisałam ten rozdział w kilka godzin (z małymi przerwami na obiad i inne głupoty), a więc święta chyba całkiem nieźle na mnie działają. :D  
> Love you all, misiaczki. <3 Wybaczcie za zwłokę. :)
> 
> Przepraszam za błędy, niebetowane. :D

To było... bez sensu.

Jackson obawiał się, że wszystkie jego próby odzyskania Stilesa pójdą na marne. Wiedział, że źle zrobił. Wiedział, że zachował się jak ostatni palant i Stilinski miał wszelkie prawo go nienawidzić, dlaczego więc miałby mu wybaczyć i...

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak baba, Jackson.

Powiedział sam do siebie.

Jeśli mu się nie uda... Co z tego? Wróci do tego, co robił wcześniej i będzie żył dalej, beztrosko i bez problemów związanych z byciem z kimś i...

I wciąż będzie się oszukiwał, że jest mu dobrze, że jest szczęśliwy, a jego przyjaciele (z piekła rodem) nie dadzą mu żyć do końca życia. ON SAM nie da sobie dać żyć z myślą, że jedyna osoba, która kiedykolwiek sprawiła, że czuł się jak człowiek, nienawidzi go tak mocno, że nie wybaczyła mu największej głupoty swojego życia.

Nie zniósłby tego, na pewno.

Dlatego pierwszy raz w życiu posłuchał McCalla. Pierwszy raz w życiu słuchał tego półgłówka, chociaż kilka razy miał ochotę po prostu wstać i wyjść, jak wtedy, kiedy przyszedł do Stilesa i go nie zastał. Jednak miał dość silną siłę woli (chociaż cierpliwość wyraźnie mu się skończyła), dlatego zacisnął zęby i pięści i słuchał.

Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że Scott wcale nie był taki głupi jak kiedyś. Mówił całkiem z sensem i sklejał logiczne zdania i Jackson zaczął się zastanawiać, jak bardzo ten facet się zmienił. Jak bardzo każde z nich się zmieniło w ciągu tych kilku lat. McCall już nie ślinił się na widok Allison, ale wciąż patrzył na nią z tym czymś, co sprawiało, że Whittemore czuł się niezręcznie w ich obecności, jakby brał udział w jakiejś niezwykle intymnej scenie. Astmatyk nie spoglądał na niego z nieskrywaną wrogością, w ogóle zachowywał się całkiem neutralnie, oprócz małych wtrąceń to tu, to tam, że blondyn jednak jest idiotą i nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mu w czymkolwiek pomagać.

Scott jednak był... był w porządku, co Jackson przyznał z lekką niechęcią. Nigdy za typem nie przepadał, nawet wtedy, kiedy byli ze Stilesem parą. Tolerował go jedynie ze względu na Stilesa i Argent. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dla nich Scott tolerował jego, ale Whittemore nigdy nie miał w zwyczaju przejmować się zdaniem innych, więc miał to głęboko w dupie.

Co do Allison... Przeważnie nie było jej razem z nimi w salonie, kiedy dwa czy trzy razy spotkali się z McCallem, by omówić kwestię odzyskania Stilesa, ale kiedy wchodziła do pomieszczenia, temperatura opadała do minus stu stopni celsjusza. Jacksona przechodziły ciarki, kiedy kobieta wbijała w niego wzrok, pomijając fakt, że chyba lekko się przeraził, kiedy Argent dzierżyła w dłoni swój łuk, z którym miała zamiar opuścić mieszkanie. Jej wzrok jednak nigdy nie oderwał się od sylwetki blondyna, na co ten poruszał się niespokojnie na kanapie, co bardzo bawiło Scotta.

Nie, zmienia zdanie. McCall wcale nie był w porządku. Był dupkiem. Zasługiwali na siebie ze Stilesem.

Jego przyjaciele też brali udział w „Akcji Stackson”. (Nienawidził tej nazwy z całego serca, ale Danny obiecał, że jeśli jeszcze raz powie coś złego na jej temat, spotka się ze Stilinskim i poopowiada mu z soczystymi szczegółami przygody Jacksona w Londynie i to, jak miotał się z kąta w kąt, wymyślając coraz dziwniejsze zaczepki, którymi mógłby zdenerwować swojego byłego). Danny był wsparciem psychicznym. Lydia zajęła się jego ubiorem, a Derek... Derek był wrzodem na dupie, chociaż Jackson musiał przyznać, że do jednego się przydał. Załatwił mu cholernie dobrego kucharza, który miał zająć się przygotowaniem kolacji-niespodzianki dla Stilesa.

Bo Jackson mógł... no wiecie, słowo na K... Stilesa, ale nigdy w życiu nie da się namówić na wejście do kuchni. NIGDY. Poza tym, nikt by go tam też nie wpuścił. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że za każdym razem, gdy się w niej znajduje, dzieje się coś niedobrego. Raz nawet spalił garnek gotując wodę na makaron i... Powiedzmy, że w akcji ratunkowej brała udział straż pożarna. Do niczego więcej się nie przyzna.

McCall oddał mu ich mieszkanie do dyspozycji i powiedział, że Stiles powinien wrócić z zajęć około godziny osiemnastej. W dodatku zastrzegł, że jeśli to wszystko to jeden wielki żart, już więcej nie powstrzyma Allison przed zrobieniem jakiejś głupoty, kiedy będzie trzymała nóż albo inny niebezpieczny przedmiot. Co więcej, nawet pomoże jej ukryć ciało. „Cholera, nawet poproszę ojca Stilesa, żeby nam pomógł, a uwierz – wtedy nikt nas z tym nie połączy, a twoje zniknięcie na zawsze pozostanie zagadką nie do rozwiązania”.

Dzięki Scottowi wiedział, że Stiles wciąż kocha róże i postanowił go nimi zasypać.

Kwiaty musiał zamówić z kilku różnych kwiaciarni, bo chciał ich kupić tak dużo, że żadna nie miała tylu na stanie. Udekorował różami dosłownie każdy pokój (oprócz łazienki i sypialni narzeczeństwa), i nawet nie było mu głupio, że prawdopodobnie przesadził. (Na pewno przesadził, kto normalny wydaje tyle pieniędzy na same kwiaty?). Dodatkowo poustawiał w wolnych miejscach świeczki zapachowe (truskawka) i życzył sobie z całego serca, żeby nic przypadkiem się nie spaliło, kiedy już je podpali.

Kucharz pracował w kuchni w mieszkaniu Stilesa dobre kilka godzin i Jackson musiał przyznać, że nigdy w życiu nie czuł tak wspaniałych zapachów, a miał okazję jeść kilka naprawdę wyśmienitych rzeczy. Chłopak nawet nie zagłębiał się w to, co dokładnie szef mu przygotował, był jedynie pełen wiary w to, że przez żołądek uda mu się Stilinskiego zneutralizować.

Lydia uparła się, że musi go ubrać, bo Whittemore musi wyglądać dobrze.

\- Ja zawsze wyglądam dobrze.

Odbił piłeczkę Jackson, na co Lydia wywróciła oczami i uznała, że skórzana kurtka raczej nie wpasuje się w ten romantyczny nastrój.

\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że w głębi serca jesteś miękką kluchą.

Dodała jeszcze, a on wywrócił oczami tak mocno, że prawie wypadły z oczodołów.

Kiedy minęła siedemnasta, zaczął poważnie panikować. Miotał się z kąta w kąt i gdyby nie Danny, który przyszedł mu potowarzyszyć, pewnie wyszedł by stamtąd i już nie wrócił, tak bardzo się stresował.

\- Aż kręci mi się w głowie od tego twojego chodzenia w kółko. Usiądź na dupie i uspokój się, proszę. Stiles na pewno doceni twoje starania.

Jacksonowi trudno było przemówić do rozsądku. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Mahealani zbierał się do wyjścia, a do osiemnastej zostało tylko kilka minut.

Bawił się jedną z róż, trzymając ją w dłoni, żeby podarować Stilesowi, kiedy w zamku przekręcił się klucz, a w przedpokoju zaczęły rozlegać się jakieś dźwięki.

\- Hej, Scotty boy! Matko, ale tu pięknie pachnie. Mam nadzieję, że trochę dla mnie zostawiliście, dupki! Hej, i o co chodzi z tymi...

Stiles przerwał, kiedy wszedł do salonu i zobaczył go stojącego przy zastawionym stole dla dwojga. Jackson przestał na moment oddychać.

\- ...różami.

Dokończył, otwierając szeroko usta. Rozglądał się po pokoju, po każdym centymetrze kwadratowym pomieszczenia i mrugnął kilka razy, wracając spojrzeniem do Jacksona.

\- Um. To... to dla ciebie.

Powiedział elokwentnie blondyn.

\- Usiądź, za chwilę przyniosę jedzenie.

Stilinski mrugnął jeszcze kilka razy, ale Jackson nie miał okazji zobaczyć, czy go posłuchał. Poleciał do kuchni, jakby go coś tam gnało i wyjął talerze, na które nałożył jedzenie w sposób, którego nauczył go Pietro. Ręce trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że kiedy wracał do salonu, bał się, że wszystko upuści, ale nieistniejąca dla niego opatrzność chyba miała nad nim pieczę, bo wszystko poszło gładko. Ustawił dwa talerze na stole, po czym nalał Stilesowi wina do kieliszka (czerwone słodkie, jego ulubione, przynajmniej tak zapamiętał i potwierdził to McCall) i zajął swoje miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

Szatyn siedział, gapiąc się teraz na talerz i bawił się główką róży, którą wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

\- O co chodzi?

Spytał, marszcząc brwi. Wciąż nie patrzył na blondyna i Jackson chyba dziękował za to w duchu, bo bał się, że gdy tylko Stiles na niego spojrzy, wszystko pójdzie się pieprzyć i zrobi coś strasznie głupiego.

\- Chciałem...

\- Przeprosić?

Głos Stilesa był chłodny, gdy zadawał to pytanie. Jackson przełknął, kręcąc głową, ale chłopak wciąż na niego nie patrzył, więc musiał posługiwać się słowami.

\- Nie. Nie. Chciałem porozmawiać. Zobaczyć cię.

\- Zobaczyć.

Powtórzył Stilinski wolno, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co Whittemore właśnie powiedział. Blondyn kiwnął krótko głową. Stiles nie miał na twarzy żadnej emocji, może prócz zdziwienia, któremu Jackson w ogóle się nie dziwił.

\- _Dlaczego?_

Blondyn musiał przyznać, że tego pytania bał się najbardziej.

\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy...

\- Jeśli teraz masz zamiar powiedzieć _„chciałbym, żebyśmy zapomnieli o tym, co było kiedyś i dali sobie spokój z przeszłością”_ , to zatrzymam cię już teraz. Jeśli masz zamiar zaproponować mi przyjaźń – również nie pozwolę ci skończyć. A jeśli chcesz mnie przeprosić za to, co zrobiłeś kilka lat i tygodni temu, a potem znowu zniknąć, to możesz od razu wyjść z tego mieszkania i nigdy więcej się nie pokazywać.

Oznajmił mu i nie było w tym ani krztyny złości. Może odrobina zmęczenia oraz czegoś, czego Jackson nie mógł zidentyfikować, ale nie złości. Jakby Stiles po prostu ustalał z nim warunki umowy, pod którą potem musieliby się podpisać.

Whittemore odetchnął z ulgą.

Zawsze to lepsze niż wściekłość. I wciąż nie wylądował za drzwiami, co również wpisywało się w rubrykę „zwycięstwo”.

\- Nie chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić.

Powiedział, na co Stiles zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- To czego chcesz?

Chłopak uniósł wysoko podbródek, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Chcę... Chciałbym, żebyś dał mi jeszcze jedną szansę.

Przyznał cicho, ale pewnie blondyn, a oczy Stiles powiększyły się do komicznych rozmiarów.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Ktoś zaraz wyskoczy zza drzwi i powie _„mamy cię!”_?

- Nie, naprawdę nie. Ja... długo się oszukiwałem, że jestem szczęśliwy żyjąc tak, jak do tej pory żyłem, ale... Nie byłem. Te wszystkie rzeczy, które robiłem po wyjeździe, za które najmocniej przepraszam, większość była robiona po pijanemu... źle to znosiłem. Do niedawna nie chciałem sam przed sobą się do tego przyznać, ale byłem idiotą. Wielkim idiotą. Ja...

Stiles milczał chwilę, przyglądając mu się ciekawie i szukając czegoś w jego twarzy.

\- Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś się do _błędu_?

Spytał, unosząc brwi do góry. Jackson parsknął cicho, ale pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Taa, chyba tak.

\- Nie sądziłem, że doczekam tego dnia. Jackson Whittemore przyznaje się do błędu. Trzeba to zapisać w kalendarzu. Albo umieścić na pierwszych stronach gazet.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, dupku – sarknął blondyn, wywracając oczami. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

\- Jestem teraz przystojniejszy.

Odpowiedział Stilinski, uśmiechając się krzywo pod nosem. Jackson nie widział nigdy tego uśmiechu, ale musiał przyznać, że pasowało to do niego. Wyglądał z tym... bardzo seksownie.

\- Zawsze byłeś przystojny.

Stiles uniósł ponownie brew.

\- Huh. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że poleciałeś na moje gorące ciało?

\- Oczywiście. Na co innego miałbym polecieć?

Stilinski wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział co się stało, ale po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem, odrzucając głowę w tył. Jacksonowi (ponownie) kamień spadł z serca, że Stiles zrozumiał jego żart i sam uśmiechnął się swobodnie, czując jak większość emocji z niego opada. Może poza podziwem. Długo nie słyszał śmiechu szatyna i musiał przyznać, że za tym tęsknił. Dźwięk był czysty i ładny i Jackson nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to była jedna z tych wielu rzeczy, dla których wpadł w tego faceta tak głęboko.

\- Wciąż uważam, że jesteś palantem.

Orzekł jego były po chwili całkiem przyjemnej ciszy. Delektowali się w tym czasie rybą, która wręcz rozpływała się w ustach i gdyby Jackson Stilesa nie znał, dziwiłyby go dźwięki, które chłopak z siebie wydawał, jedząc. Co prawda znajomość tego zachowania wcale nie zmniejszyło jego efektu, bo Whittemore wpatrywał się czasami zbyt długo i intensywnie w usta i długie palce chłopaka, którymi Stiles jadł kolację. Po co komu sztućce, prawda?

\- Nie jesteś w tym sam.

Stiles mruknął coś w stylu _„że mnie to nie dziwi”,_ a Jacksonowi nie było źle z jego docinkami. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się jak kiedyś, kiedy te odzywki były na porządku dziennym.

\- Danny wciąż z tobą wytrzymuje?

Whittemore wzruszył ramionami, popijając wodę ze szklanki. Był autem i wciąż nie wiedział, jak skończy się ten wieczór, wolał więc nie ryzykować picie alkoholu. Stiles natomiast popijał swoje wino bardzo powoli, jakby nie chciał, żeby alkohol przyćmił mu umysł podczas tej rozmowy. Może to i lepiej.

\- Chyba nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Wciąż podziwiam faceta za jego cierpliwość. Zdobyłeś jakiś przyjaciół w Anglii?

Jackson był lekko zaskoczony tym, że Stiles naprawdę wydawał się tym zainteresowany. Może Whittemore miał więcej szans, niż mu się wydawało.

\- Jednego. Dwójkę, jeśli liczyć w to Lydię, ale nasza znajomość głównie polega na kłótniach i tym, że ona wiecznie wygrywa.

\- Mhm. Opowiedz mi coś o nich.

W ten oto sposób Jackson przez dobrą godzinę opowiadał o Martin i Hale'u, Londynie, lataniu, przygodach i powrocie do kraju. Stiles pytał o wiele rzeczy, ale w większości dawał mu wolną rękę w wyborze tematów.

\- Jacyś byli?

Spytał nagle, zupełnie zbijając blondyna z tropu.

\- Nie... nie bardzo. Może oprócz Lydii, ale to nie trwało dłużej niż dwa czy trzy miesiące. U ciebie?

\- Nah. Przez chwilę niewiele brakowało do stworzenia czegoś poważniejszego z Isaaciem, ale wszystko mi popsułeś swoimi durnymi prezentami.

\- Przepraszam.

Mruknął w odpowiedzi, czując się nagle niezręcznie. Stiles machnął ręką, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc.

\- Było minęło. Będzie co opowiadać dzieciom.

Jackson prawie zakrztusił się wodą, na co Stilinski zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Jak wielu ludzi przewinęło się przez twoje łóżko, kiedy nie byliśmy ze sobą?

Whittemore'a w sumie nie zdziwiło to pytanie. Wzruszył ramionami, odstawiając szklankę na stół.

\- Sporo.

Szepnął, spuszczając wzrok. Uwielbiał rozmawiać o tym z Dannym i Derekiem, którzy swego czasu również nie próżnowali (Derek wciąż zaliczał co popadnie, chociaż był w tym strasznie wybredny), ale mówiąc o tym Stilesowi, czuł się dziwnie... płytko.

\- Ja sypiałem regularnie z Isaaciem. No i z Parrishem, od czasu do czasu.

Głowa blondyna od razu podskoczyła do góry, słysząc znajome nazwisko.

\- Z zastępcą twojego ojca?

\- Pamiętasz Parrisha?

Spytał zdziwiony Stiles.

\- Mniej więcej.

\- Hmm. Więc wiesz, że już wtedy wyglądał nieźle. Te kilka lat zrobiło swoje i dodało mu trochę uroku.

Stilinski zawiesił sugestywnie głos, poruszając brwiami.

\- Czuję się dziwnie zazdrosny.

\- O Parrisha?

Spytał rozbawiony szatyn.

\- O ciebie.

Odpowiedział miękko.

Stiles spojrzał na niego (znowu) bardzo zaskoczony i Jackson nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, odrzucając serwetkę ułożoną na nogach na stół, po czym podszedł bliżej chłopaka, wolno i ostrożnie.

\- To nie jest żart, prawda?

Spytał szeptem Stiles, patrząc na niego z tak niepewnym wyrazem twarzy, że Jacksonowi prawie pękło serce.

\- Nie.

Wciąż się nie dotykali, chociaż Jackson teraz klęczał przed szatynem, bo w ten sposób było mu wygodniej na niego patrzeć. Chłopak lustrował długo jego twarz, jakby czegoś szukał. Whittemore potrafił tylko wpatrywać się w oczy mężczyzny, który kiedyś chwycił jego serce i do tej pory go nie wypuścił, nawet jeśli do niedawna nie miał o tym pojęcia.

\- Boisz się?

Spytał Stiles i Jackson nie potrafił go okłamać.

\- Bardzo.

Przyznał cicho.

\- Czego?

\- Tego, że znowu cię skrzywdzę. Tego, że nigdy mi nie wybaczysz. Wielu rzeczy.

\- Ja też się boję.

Powiedział równie cicho co on.

\- Boję się, że to wszystko mi się śni. Że znikniesz po dzisiejszym wieczorze i uznasz to za dobry żart, a ja znowu będę tym frajerem, który dał się na to wszystko nabrać.

\- Nie zrobię tego.

Obiecał, obejmując dłonią policzek chłopaka. Stiles wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby się wahał, ale potem pochylił się w przód, całując go ostrożnie. To było bardziej muśnięcie ust o usta, niż cokolwiek więcej, ale Jackson pozostawił chłopakowi wolną rękę co do tego, co robić. Rozchylił jedynie lekko usta, czekając, aż Stiles podejmie decyzję, a kiedy w końcu postanowił, że będzie kontynuować, westchnął miękko, obejmując Stilinskiego pod tak dziwnym kątem, że obaj wylądowali na podłodze.

Stiles nie przejmował się tym, układając się wygodniej na blondynie i wpijając się w jego usta z taką werwą, że Jackson ledwie nadążał.

 

***

 

\- Powinieneś już iść.

Powiedział Stiles, uśmiechając się lekko przy jego ustach. Jackson skinął głową, uznając, że to najprawdopodobniej najlepsze wyjście.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro?

Spytał, na co Stilinski cmoknął go jeszcze raz, krótko i słodko.

\- Tak. Kończę o piętnastej. Zabierzesz mnie do tej nowej chińskiej knajpy przy starym kinie. Ty płacisz.

Whittemore wyszczerzył się jak idiota, przystając na warunki ich spotkania. Wcześniej, jeszcze kilka lat temu, Stiles nie zawsze lubił, kiedy Jackson go gdzieś zabierał i za wszystko płacił. Pomijając rocznice czy święta, zawsze nalegał, żeby dzielili się wydatkami. Ale Jackson uwielbiał go rozpieszczać, o co zawsze były kłótnie, które prowadziły do rękoczynów (w postaci całowania i zrywania z siebie ubrań), a to do gorącego seksu, więc koniec końców przeważnie i tak stawiał na swoim. Teraz najwyraźniej Stiles zmienił zdanie co do pieniędzy, a Whittemore i tak miał ich jak lodu, przynajmniej zużyje je na coś innego, niż alkohol.

\- Pomogę ci posprzątać.

\- Niee, Scott jutro to zrobi.

Jackson parsknął śmiechem, podnosząc się z podłogi. Pomógł też Stilesowi, który odprowadził go pod drzwi, gdzie całowali się i przytulali jeszcze przez kilka minut. W końcu pożegnali się, wymieniając numerami, bo Stiles naprawdę zmienił swój stary numer na nowy, i, cmokając go ostatni raz w policzek, Jackson wyszedł na korytarz.

- Hej, Jackson!

Zawołał jeszcze Stiles, gdy Whittemore był już w połowie pierwszych schodów.

\- Tak?

Spytał, odwracając głowę, żeby ostatni raz tego wieczoru spojrzeć na szatyna. Szatyna, który uśmiechał się teraz diabelsko, a Jacksonowi krew odpłynęła na ten widok z mózgu.

\- Wiesz, że z seksu nici na co najmniej trzy miesiące?

To było pytanie retoryczne, a na widok miny Jacksona Stiles śmiał się tak długo, że dźwięk ten dzwonił mu w uszach, kiedy wsiadał do swojego auta.

 

***

 

Jak się okazało, Stiles naprawdę zamierzał wywiązać się ze swojej obietnicy.

Jackson nie miał pojęcia, ile tak naprawdę Stiles zamierzał czekać z pójściem do łóżka, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie rzucał się na niego, nie przekonywał, nie naciskał, chociaż czasami miał wielką ochotę to zrobić. Zwłaszcza kiedy byli w jakimś klubie i tańczyli obok siebie, albo Stiles wziął sobie za punkt honoru podniecić go i zostawić w tym stanie samego, podejmując nagle decyzję o powrocie do swojego mieszkania.

Wszystko zmieniło się pewnego słonecznego dnia, kiedy Stiles przyjechał kibicować mu w kolejnym wyścigu, a Jackson pochylił się nad barierką oddzielającą fanów od morza i pocałował swojego faceta na szczęście.

\- Kocham cię.

Wyszeptał też i chyba właśnie wyraz twarzy Stilesa pozwolił mu wygrać zawody, chociaż znaleźli się tutaj znacznie lepsi od niego.

Kiedy już znaleźli się w pokoju hotelowym, Stiles docisnął go do drzwi i Jackson jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał lepszego seksu z nikim. Nawet z samym Stilesem, chociaż każdy raz z nim był niezwykły.

\- Ja ciebie też, Jack.

Powiedział na końcu Stiles, a Jackson szczerzył się potem przez całą noc, nawet kiedy Derek przyłapał ich nagich na podłodze, BO PO CO PUKAĆ do drzwi nieswojego pokoju.


End file.
